Jumping To Conclusions
by Lieutenant Side Salad
Summary: Zoey decides to finally confront Rythian concerning what he's hiding about his face. A theory on what's under Rythian's mask, I might make eventually make multiple chapters for different theories. Slight Zoethian?


_Whoosh!_

Red fabric flashed brightly as Zoey ran into Blackrock castle, her cape flapping noisily behind her. She stopped short when she spotted Rythian sitting over a crafting bench, philosophers stone in hand. Had he noticed her? It didn't look like it, since he hadn't moved or said anything. A grin broke across her face, this called for a new plan of action. Tiptoeing as quietly as she could while still trying to move semi-quickly, she held her breath in anticipation. This would be the moment of truth; Zoey would finally figure out what secrets Rythian kept hidden under the dark mask that was constantly obscuring his face.

To be honest, she hadn't thought about it that much until now. Rythian never talked about his face, so Zoey had never bothered to think about it. It just wasn't in her personality to delve into other peoples lives if they didn't start the conversation first, she had much more important things to worry about; Like gathering more mushrooms or supervising Nilesy as he built a pool for them. In fact, it was because of the poolboy that the idea even found it's way to her. Nilesy had paused from his work and glanced around, probably making sure that the dark mage wasn't around now that Zoey thought about it. Then he motioned for Zoey to come closer, a playful dare sparkling in his narrowed, green eyes.

"You know what he's hiding under that mask, right?" He had asked.

Zoey had tilted her head to the side, baffled. The dark-haired boy smiled at her slyly, knowing that he had her captivated now. She was too naive to see the mischief dancing on his face.

"Ask him. I dare you to." He had insisted, his tone challenging.

Zoey knew she couldn't back down at that point...she _had_ to find out what was under Rythian's mask. She crept closer and closer, her breaths coming fewer and further between. After a few more painstakingly slow steps she was within grabbing distance. She tensed her arm, but before she could dart out a hand and snatch it from his face, Rythian spoke;

"I know you're there, Zoey."

"Wha-how?!" The redhead cried out incredulously, "I was using my best ninja-stealth skills! I didn't breathe or anything!"

"You came rushing in here like a horde of zombies was on your tail, and doors aren't exactly quiet, you know."

The mage hadn't even turned around yet, he just kept working on whatever alchemical project he needed next. His lack of attention left a slight sting, but the girl didn't dwell on it long. Instead she pouted and folded her ams. Rythian must have sensed her hurt, or maybe he had finished his task, because he finally moved to face her.

"What do you need?" The words seemed harsh, but Zoey could see the warmth hidden in his violet eyes.

He just wasn't that good at conveying those emotions. Just as quickly as it appeared, her disapointment vanished only to be replaced by a thoughtful look. The mage smiled under his mask, not that anyone would have been able to tell. He loved how much her emotions could change in just a few seconds, a lot like a child's, it was cute. The redhead was heavily considering her next words, since this plan had been dashed. Should she ask him outright and risk him shutting her away completely, or broach the subject lightly and hope that it made him more comfortable? She ended up choosing the much more Zoey-like option;

"Rythian, you've got to let me see what's under your mask!" She burst out, practically jumping forward.

"Uh...no? I don't see why..."He recoiled slightly with confusion flashing across his face...or well, what could be seen of his face.

Zoey frowned as she contemplated this action, wondering if he was stuttering because he was hiding something or if it was because of her sudden closeness. She blinked at at him with sad, puppy dog eyes and watched as he visibly softened.

"Please, Rythian?" She whined.

"Zoey, please don-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"...fine."

Zoey pumped her fist into the air triumphantly, while Rythian just flashed her a slightly exasperated look. She could tell that while he was confused, he still had amusement shining in his eyes so he wasn't angry with her.

Suspense clawed at her as the mage reached towards his face, slightly hesitant. In the few seconds it took, time seemed to stretch on much longer and all sorts of theories raced through her mind. From the more plausible, to the downright unlikely, to some that made her wonder if she even wanted to know at all. And when the mask finally came off...she stared in surprise.

"What did you expect?" Rythian asked quizzically, still looking miffed.

"Scars, robot parts, anything!"

Instead, Zoey found herself staring at a disapointingly plain face. He looked...completely normal.

"No...it's just my face. I never said it was anything else."

"B-but Nilesy...and mask...he said!" Zoey couldn't piece together a full sentence as she frowned.

It made sense though. Nilesy hadn't ever said anything in particular, he just asked if she'd seen the mag's face. The poolboy couldn't have known anything, he'd never seen Rythian's face either! Feeling crushed, Zoey realized that she had been tricked.

To her suprise, Rythian put an arm over her shoulder and flashed a smile, which was actually quite dazzling now that she could actually see it;

"Maybe next time you won't buy into baseless rumors from Nilesy."

_AN: I actually wrote this before "No Different", but I didn't get around to typing it up until now. With no new Mianite streams, I started rewatching Blackrock Chronicle and was motivated to finish all the Yogscast fics I have sitting around. Plus the Zoethian feels are killing me again, it's nice to see my OTP in action again xD This is a topic that I debated for two whole art classes last school year(so like 3 hours in total, I think) and me and my friend came down to two conclusions. My thoughts were this, that it's not really anything at all, and my friend's was that he is ashamed of his tan lines so he has to hide them._

_(In reality, I still totally believe that it's because his mouth is all weird and can unhinge like an Enderman's, so he hides it. Why else would he call himself the Enderborn?)_


End file.
